


You Are Golden

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So we’re finally about to knock boots and all you can think about is your pretty little hunter?” Meg threw her head back in laughter. “Oh, Clarence, you sure know how to make a girl feel special.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Golden

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this in the middle of night while I was failing to fall asleep, and was up until 3am writing it down before I forgot it all. I’m so tired right now, but I feel like it was worth it. 
> 
> Now I’m only been in the Supernatural fandom since like October, and even though Destiel is definitely my otp, Cas is one of those characters (much like the Doctor and Sherlock) who I cannot help but ship with basically everyone. I mostly ship him with Dean of course, but I also ship him with Meg purely for the smut. That’s basically what this little one shot is about – it’s me shipping Destiel love and romance, but also shipping Megstiel porn. The life of a multi-shipper is complicated and fun. 
> 
> So yeah, reviews would be nice.

**You Are Golden**

Meg kissed her way up Castiel’s neck, sucking his earlobe into her mouth as his hands roamed over her semi-naked body. She whined when he grabbed her ass with both hands, grinding against him and moaning even louder as his clothed erection rubbed against the soaking wet crotch of her panties.

“Oh, Cas...” she groaned into his ear.

Castiel hummed deeply, so completely overcome with pleasure that he was hardly aware of what he was saying.

“Oh, Dean...”

Meg sat up with a start, looking down at the half dressed angel she was currently straddling on the cheap motel bed with utter disbelief.

“Seriously?” she said, half shocked and half amused. “Did you seriously just call me by someone else’s name? And not just any someone, but _Dean Winchester?”_

Castiel hesitated. “I... I wasn’t aware I had spoken aloud.”

“So we’re finally about to knock boots and all you can think about is your pretty little hunter?” Meg threw her head back in laughter. “Oh, Clarence, you sure know how to make a girl feel special.”

“My apologies,” said Castiel humbly, although he was still rather breathless and aroused with Meg sitting on his lap and smirking down at him.

“There’s no need, baby,” she said. “To tell you the truth, I’m not the least bit surprised.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed, his head tilting slightly in confusion. “What?”

Meg laughed again as she slowly unbuttoned the angel’s shirt. “Do you think I can’t tell when two people are sweet on each other? Honestly, it’s been nauseating. It’s blindingly obvious that you’re both smitten for each other, but you’re far too innocent and oblivious to realise it, and Dean is too much of a big, tough, manly man to ever admit that he’s feeling all warm and fuzzy over another guy.”

“You... you believe that Dean reciprocates my affections?” Castiel asked nervously, shivering slightly as Meg caressed his bare chest.

“Big time, Clarence,” said the demon, her hands trailing down Castiel’s stomach and unzipping his pants. “If he could see us now... oh, he would be green with envy. Why, if he caught me sitting on top of his angel he’d slice me to ribbons without a second thought.”

Her hand delved into his pants, cupping him over his underwear. Castiel let out a deep rumbling groan, unconsciously thrusting upwards into Meg’s touch.

“You love him,” Meg said in a deep, sultry purr. “But you _want_ me. I mean sure, you’d just love to have Dean Winchester sitting on your lap like this. But you want all that lovey-dovey crap with him too. Not with me though. No, no, no. You just want to fuck me.”

She squeezed his erection through the fabric of his boxers, making him cry out and buck his hips upwards. Meg had to brace herself against his chest to not be unseated, as she slowly stroked him over his boxers and continued to speak in a low purr.

“You’re so _good_ , Clarence. And it’s the good part of you that wants to make sweet, sweet love to Dean Winchester. But you’re also just the tiniest splash of _bad_ – which, by the way, is all kinds of hot – and it’s the _bad_ that wants to fuck my brains out. No romance, no feelings, no intimacy. Just sex. Rough, hard, nasty sex. The fact that I’m a demon just makes you want it more. I’m an abomination. Angels aren’t supposed to even want to touch us, let alone screw us. And that’s why you want it, Castiel. Because it’s so _wrong_.”

Castiel let out a loud growl and sat up suddenly, gathering Meg up in his arms and kissing her hard. He used his grace to remove the rest of their clothing in an instant, and his hands immediately found their way to her breasts, squeezing and caressing them as he rubbed and pinched her nipples. She moaned into his mouth, rolling her hips against him as their tongues battled for dominance in their heated kiss.

Meg reached between them and wrapped her hand around Castiel’s cock, angling it just right before lowering herself down onto him until she was completely impaled on the angel’s length. Both of them moaned at the feeling, foreheads pressed together, before Meg pushed Castiel back down onto the bed and braced herself once more against his chest. She raised herself up until just the head of his cock was inside her, before bringing herself back down hard, making them both cry out. Again and again she did this, harder and faster, as Castiel held tightly onto her hips and thrust upwards into her tight, wet heat.

“Ohhh, Cas,” Meg moaned. “D’you know what I want right now? D’you know what I... ahh... what I wish for? I wish Dean could see us... mmm.... I wish he was sitting right there on that chair, watching me ride your dick... ohh fuck... he would hate me so... so much... oh yes!”

Meg rode Castiel even harder at the thought, dragging her fingernails across his chest as the angel groaned and grunted in incoherent pleasure.

“Mmm, poor Dean would be so angry,” she continued, her eyes turning jet black as her own words aroused her more. “Watching his angel... his darling Castiel... fucking someone else...a _demon_ , of all things... ooooh, he’d be furious! Ahhh... and at the same time... ohh... he’d be so turned on... watching you fuck me... seeing you all strung out like this... so hot... so _dirty_... he’d want to be me, riding your big beautiful dick... he’d want you inside him, Cas... he’d wish it was _him_ you were fucking...”

Meg let out a yelp of surprise as Castiel suddenly flipped them over, turning her onto her stomach and lifting her onto her hand and knees in one quick motion. Before Meg had time to react, Castiel pushed his aching hard cock back into her, letting out deep, rumbling growls as he fucked her fast and rough. The bed creaked under them, the headboard banging against the wall and leaving scuff marks on the wallpaper. Meg could hardly hold herself up, the pleasure rocking through her meat-suit was so intense. She pushed back against him wantonly, reaching between her legs to rub her clit in fast circles.

“Oh yeah, fuck me!” she cried out, her voice slightly muffled against the pillow. “Fuck me, Cas! Don’t stop! Fucking give it to me! Fuck me just like you want to fuck Dean!”

The pressure inside Castiel’s vessel reached breaking point and, grabbing a handful of Meg’s hair hard enough to pull out a few strands, he erupted inside her with a loud cry, thrusting forward erratically with a force that would have been painful to a human as he rode out his orgasm, his eyes glowing bright blue. Meg was only a few seconds behind him, her whole body shuddering as she screamed into the pillow and her climax crashed over her. It was the best sex she’d had in centuries.

The angel and the demon collapsed side by side on the bed, breathless and sweaty and sated. They just lay there for a while, trying to compose themselves, before the silence was eventually broken by Meg chuckling.

“What is it?” Castiel asked.

“Oh, nothing,” said Meg. “Just... when you do finally get into Dean Winchester’s pants, if you screw him half as good as you screwed me just now you are golden, Clarence. He’ll be yours forever.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed. “Oh. Okay. Thank you, Meg... I think.” 


End file.
